Un día cualquiera, un aula cualquiera
by DeDanae
Summary: Un vistazo a los pensamientos de Jasper durante un día de clase. Bueno, ahora SI que está completa... Palabra
1. Chapter 1

Aburrimiento

Aburrimiento.

La palabra se desliza por su mente como un tren lanzado a tumba abierta. Igual de peligrosa, con los mismos malos augurios.

Aburrimiento.

Se repite una y otra vez en su mente, hasta la saciedad, ocultando todo lo demás. _Casi_ todo lo demás.

Aburrimiento.

Tedio, hastío… y sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Sangre joven, sangre nueva… Olor de sangre viva y de sangre antigua. Rastros… vestigios y huellas de seres que entraron y salieron de esa aula que hoy, como siempre, se presenta ante él como una celda, una justa condena. Un martirio adecuado para la bestia que un día fue. Que aún es en algún lugar de su mente y, sobre todo, de su cuerpo incoherentemente joven.

Sin pensar en lo que hace, sin darse cuenta, tira de la manga de su jersey de suave lana tostada, hasta que el puño casi cubre su mano. Como si con ese gesto pudiera tapar no sólo las cicatrices de batallas pasadas, sino también el mismo pasado y sus vergüenzas.

Suspira. No necesita de ese aire, pero algunas costumbres son difíciles de abandonar. Mala idea. La inspiración profunda llena de nuevo sus fosas nasales con decenas de apetitosos aromas. Su garganta se contrae en un gesto inconsciente. Su boca se entreabre a la espera de una gratificación que no va a llegar. Que no puede llegar.

Ni Dante pudo imaginar para él un infierno peor que esa habitación repleta de corazones apiñados, bombeando el delicioso líquido en una melodía de latidos acompasados que resuenan en sus oídos como una música celestial.

No, piensa bruscamente. No corazones. Personas. Son personas, recuérdalo. Con sus pequeñas, breves e inocentes vidas. Con sus miedos, sus esperanzas y sus sentimientos. La música de su cerebro se apaga lentamente, sustituida por una melodía bien distinta. La sinfonía de las emociones. Preocupación, interés, amor, esperanza… y un aburrimiento que parece insignificante enfrentado al suyo.

Pero aún así, la voz de la sangre sigue sonando en su cabeza. Baja, sorda, como un débil contrapunto al magnífico crescendo de las emociones. Pero sigue ahí. Inapagable… Impagable.

Intentando distraerse, sus manos buscan la pluma que ha dejado en su pupitre, intacta, colocada sólo como parte del inevitable atrezzo de esta vida que a veces se le hace insoportable. De esta vida que escogió, pero que no siempre fue la suya. La hace girar entre sus ágiles dedos, concentrando toda su atención en no acelerar demasiado el movimiento, en no llamar la atención. Trata de hipnotizarse con el continuo girar de la estilográfica, y tal vez transportarse por su obra y gracia a un lugar lejos de esa tortura.

Y, sorprendentemente, ese gesto casi absurdo empieza a obrar su magia. Su mente libre – aunque sólo en parte – de la opresión de la sed, vaga perezosamente por sus recuerdos. Piensa en su familia. En su hermano. Lo envidia. Envidia su disciplina. Su autocontrol. Dos virtudes que un soldado como él siempre había creído poseer. Pero al parecer, no en la medida que había imaginado. Al menos, no en la medida en la que las posee Edward.

¿Cómo diablos puede soportarlo? ¿Cómo puede, día tras día, estrechar entre sus brazos a una mujer cuyo aroma le atrae de ese modo, y resistir la tentación? ¿Cómo, en el nombre del Cielo, es capaz de hacerlo?

Apenas alcanza a entender lo que _ese_ olor significa para él. Ve la diferencia, por supuesto. No todos los humanos huelen igual. Pero, para su implacable sed, todos son imposiblemente tentadores. Sabe que si algún día percibe un aroma especial, uno entre un millón, no podrá controlarse. Y reza día y noche para que eso no ocurra porque, en apenas unos sangrientos segundos, acabaría con todo lo que su familia ha construido durante años sin poder detenerse a considerarlo.

El irritante – aunque liberador – sonido del timbre que anuncia la salida lo arranca bruscamente de su ensoñación. Sin detenerse ni un instante, recoge sus libros y se apresura a salir del aula. A alejarse de la tentación y buscar un poco de aire fresco.

Para todos los demás, sólo es un muchacho más, desesperado por retomar su vida tras la pesada rutina de las aulas. Pero todos los demás no ven los detalles.

Sus ojos, hermosos y brillantes, pero imposiblemente ancianos para el adolescente que se supone que es. Ojos que han visto demasiado, que esconden demasiado.

Su forma de moverse, despreocupada, pero alerta, con los resabios del cazador y el asesino que un día fue.

Su arrogancia. La fachada tras la que esconde sus temores antiguos y nuevos. Recuerdos de horrores inimaginables, de muerte y desesperanza. Y el peor miedo de todos… El miedo a perder el control una vez más. A decepcionar de nuevo a quienes ama. Aunque sabe que le perdonarán. Siempre lo hacen. Es él quien no puede perdonarse a si mismo.

Pero ellos no lo ven. Enloquecerían si así fuera. Su pequeño mundo, construido con creencias confortables y seguras, se derrumbaría en un instante… Y la idea casi le hace sonreír.

Mientras camina por los pasillos, intentando en lo posible mantenerse alejado de la maraña de cuerpos, distingue una silueta familiar. De hecho, la siente mucho antes de verla. La huele, la intuye, percibe hasta su aura. Y cuando por fin sus ojos se pierden en la sonrisa de su ángel, la respuesta a todas sus preguntas surge como por arte de magia.

Su hermano y él no son tan distintos, en el fondo. Al verla ahí, tan pequeña y grácil, sonriéndole, infundándole ánimos sólo con su mera presencia… Al ver a su esposa, su amor, su vida… Comprende.

Su hermano resiste por amor. Igual que él.

Ella marca la diferencia.

………..

**El final es un poco brusco, lo sé. Pero se me acabó la inspiración de golpe (maldito sea el maldito teléfono…)**

**En fin, que le deis al "go", porfa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de ver su imagen, antes incluso de percibir su aroma, o de distinguir su rubia cabeza entre la marea de niños, sabe que se acerca a ella

Antes de ver su imagen, antes incluso de percibir su aroma, o de distinguir su rubia cabeza entre la marea de niños, sabe que se acerca a ella. Se deleita por un instante con el familiar hormigueo en su estómago, que anticipa su presencia. Decenas de años, y las mariposas siguen bailando en su interior cada vez que lo ve.

¿Por qué no va a ser así? Siempre ha sido así. Incluso antes de conocerlo, incluso antes de encontrarse con él por primera vez, sabía que iba a ser así. Encontrarlo fue hallar el pedazo que le faltaba a su alma. Porque sabe que tiene un alma. ¿Cómo no va a tenerla, si la mitad de ella está ahí, ante sus ojos caminando en su dirección?

Pero no está bien. Lo sabe. No necesita una visión para eso, lo conoce demasiado. Antes de que diga nada, antes de que se acerque, sabe que hoy no lo está llevando bien. Lo ve en sus ojos, en el modo en que encorva ligeramente los hombros, en la forma en que se mueve, evitando de manera casi imperceptible cualquier roce con las decenas de alumnos que abarrotan el pasillo. Acaba de tener otro mal día. Un día muy malo.

Se fuerza a sonreír, a intentar infundirle ánimos con ese gesto. Quiere decirle sólo con su sonrisa que lo sabe, que lo entiende, y que siempre lo apoyará y lo disculpará, aunque él no se disculpe a sí mismo.

A pocos pasos de ella, él responde a su sonrisa. Ralentiza un instante el ritmo de sus rápidas zancadas, seguras, arrogantes, y sonríe. Abiertamente, sinceramente. Y por un momento su rostro recuerda al del muchacho que un día debió de ser. Antes de que la violencia y la sangre entraran en su vida. Antes del horror y las pesadillas.

Ella no sabe que ha cambiado, ni porque, pero tampoco le importa. Cuando se detiene frente a ella y la mira a los ojos, sonriendo, todo lo demás desaparece de su vista. No se hablan. No se tocan. No lo necesitan. Las palabras no pueden expresar más de lo que ese simple cruce de miradas está diciendo ya. Adjetivos, nombres y verbos empequeñecen bajo la fuerza de sus emociones. Las caricias de sus dedos no pueden igualar al roce desnudo de sus miradas. No necesitan del sonido ni del contacto para decirse lo que ambos saben. Que se aman.

Que son uno del otro desde siempre y hasta el fin de la eternidad.

………….

**Es bastante corto, lo sé. Quería hacer una versión del final del día desde el punto de vista de Alice, pero mientras estaba escribiéndolo se me ocurrió otra idea, bastante más humorística, y era incapaz de seguirlo sin hacer un chiste que, la verdad, no me parecía que encajara. Así que creo que lo dejaré así, y me pondré con la otra historia. (Necesito sacarme ese chiste de la cabeza como sea!!)**

**Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leerme. Aunque os lo agradecería mucho más si apretarais el dichoso botoncito. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Con suavidad, desliza la mano hasta su hombro y la guía hacia el comedor, sintiéndose relajado y feliz sólo con ese leve contacto

Con suavidad, desliza la mano hasta su hombro y la guía hacia el comedor, sintiéndose relajado y feliz sólo con ese leve contacto. Ahora está con él, y todo está bien.

La música continúa, claro. El incesante sonido de los corazones latiendo, el contrapunto de cientos de emociones, interesantes unas pocas, pueriles la mayoría. Pero todo eso se apaga, se amortigua con el simple sonido de sus delicados pies deslizándose por el suelo deslucido del pasillo.

Al llegar al comedor, decenas de aromas asaltan su bien afinado olfato. Comida humana, alguna bastante menos fresca de lo que pretende aparentar. Sudor, fresco y viejo. Perfumes, polvo, desinfectante, humedad…

Y sangre... Siempre sangre.

Ella mira a su alrededor, y clava sus ojos dorados en una mesa. No la que él espera, no la que hubiera deseado. Y se vuelve hacia él. Lo mira sonriendo, casi disculpándose. La ama. Dios, cómo la ama. Y siempre le han enseñado que uno debe sacrificarse por amor. Es como debe comportarse un caballero como él.

Pero no hoy. No hoy. Baja la vista, esquivando sus ojos, sintiéndose egoísta, casi ruin. Se avergüenza de las palabras que va a pronunciar, mucho antes de que lleguen a rozar sus labios, pero no puede reprimirlas. ¿Qué más da? Probablemente, ella ya sabe lo que va a decir…

"No me dejes solo. Hoy no", susurra, intentando que su petición no suene como una súplica.

No le importa suplicar, en realidad. No es eso lo que le avergüenza. ¿Por qué iba a sentir vergüenza de eso? ¿Por qué iba a importarle que ella sepa lo mucho que la necesita? Ella _ya sabe_ lo mucho que la necesita. ¿Y qué? Uno no siente vergüenza por necesitar sus brazos o sus piernas… ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse de necesitar un corazón? Ella le robó el suyo – frío, inerte – hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, y a cambio se convirtió a si misma en un músculo vivo, capaz de sentir y de amar para él. Ella no tiene su corazón. Ella _es _ su corazón. Y uno no debe lamentarse de necesitarlo.

No es eso lo que le provoca malestar reconocer. Es el fracaso. El poco dominio que tiene de sí mismo. Lo único que ella le ha pedido a cambio de ser su vida, la única razón de su existencia. Cada vez que, como hoy, siente que sus fuerzas flaquean, siente que le falla, que no es digno de ella. Y eso es más de lo que puede soportar. Odia reconocer la derrota. Un soldado no debe rendirse, debe luchar.

Ella sabe lo que está pensando. No necesita compartir el don de su hermano para eso. No necesita leer su mente, ni oír sus emociones. Sólo tiene que mirarlo a los ojos, y ver en ellos la lucha, la rendición… y el amor. Sonríe una vez más, y asiente con suavidad.

"Jamás te dejaré solo"

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo necesita tanto como él a ella. Más que el alimento, más que la vida. Y en el fondo, cuando las pesadillas y la sed no lo persiguen, él lo sabe. Y por eso sigue luchando.

Se sientan junto a sus hermanos. Su hermana apenas saluda, concentrada en analizar la mínima imperfección en su exquisita manicura. Su hermano sonríe de oreja a oreja. Feliz, como de costumbre.

Pero ahora él también empieza a sentirse feliz. Se relaja, sonríe. Con ella a su lado, nada puede ir mal.

"¿Algo bueno para contar?", resuena el vozarrón de su hermano.

"Pensaba que, a veces, conocer a alguien puede dar un giro a tu vida", susurra, más para ella, que para responderle a él.

Una risotada celebra su comentario.

"¿Conocerme ha cambiado tu vida?"

"Desde luego", asiente, con absoluta seriedad.

Su hermano vuelve a sonreír. Encantado. Siente las emociones que emanan de él con una intensidad abrumadora. Y le agradece esa alegría, aunque...

"Por favor, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Emmett", espeta, disimulando una sonrisa malévola. "Yo nunca he dicho que ese cambio haya sido para bien"

Sorpresa. Rabia. Confusión. Y finalmente, comprensión, y nuevas risas.

"En cuanto lleguemos a casa, voy a darte una soberana paliza, Jasper, ya lo verás", amenaza, sonriente.

Se encoge de hombros, con su mejor sonrisa de "aquí te espero", mientras su ángel sonríe junto a él, acariciándolo con la mirada. Y todo encaja en su sitio.

Es bueno tener una familia. Es bueno tener un corazón.

Es incluso mejor que la sangre.

……………………

**Pshe… En fin… Bueno, que tenía que acabarlo de alguna manera… Aunque, la verdad, no me acaba de convencer... **

**Go go go**


End file.
